Canyon City
Found in one of the more literal fractures of the Earth is the simple Canyon City, the people here are as tough as rocks, forging their town into the rocks surrounding them, The people (if recorded) would be known for being among the earliest to discover electricity with their skilful usage of copper and kinetic energy through their collective ability to control the ground, since older times the race has not advanced hugely preferring tradition over advancement. These people are full of untapped potential, years of engineers and builders have produced a population of sharp minds and stone bodies. The Beginning of the Network An explosion can be heard and seen throughout the city, big enough that it makes a two story house look small, with a red circular glow shining out of the explosion and piercing the sky leaving a mark within the air. A small crater has now been formed inside the smoke of the explosion and in the centre stands AkumaR, head down as if she had fallen asleep while standing up. A red, small, gem falls from her to the centre of her feet, she mumbles to herself, 'Everything begins with one.' before she begins filling the crater in with her power and as soon as it is filled the smoke clears to reveal the angry population staring at their city's apparent destroyer. AkumaR just started to move toward another area of the city without caring for the mob surrounding her. Remodi was in a shop, purchasing some ingredients for a magical antivirus. "Jesus...How do Fears even GET sick?..." She asks herself, rummaging through her bag to find some money. Just then, she heard a crash outside of the shop, as the ground began to shake."What?..." Suddenly, the lights hanging from the ceiling of the shop being to fall around her. Just before one of the lights come down on her, she is pushed out of the way by the shop keeper. "Are you okay Miss?" "Yes, I'm fine..." Remodi says, quickly pulling out her knife. The man quickly backs up in fear of the knife. Remodi scoffs, and aims at the broken window, as she initiates her Bolt Dance, zipping right out of the shop in a flash of cyan light. She looks around, and notices a mob of people surrounding something...Or someone. She can hear screams, and panic. Worry begins to set in, as Remodi grips her knife, frozen by her own thoughts. AkumaR is walking to her new destination when a member of the mob attacks with a shovel, and in a single moment he goes from a person that could fight a bear to swiss cheese with AkumaR not losing a single step in her stride or even flinching at what just occured. The only remains of a 'fight' that can be seen is iron spikes dissolving in mid-air that were pierced into the once human, now corpse. Remodi witnesses this decimation, and her entire body tenses, and she can feel sweat break on her forehead. Why...Can't I move?.... She asks herself, as screams around her keep abusing her heart. Another civilian tries almost the same tactic, but this time with a rake, this slight change in strategy did not change his fate from his 'friend's' as he crumples to the floor with the ability to become a makeshift bowling ball. Another woman then began to run at AkumaR with her eyes closed and a knife in hand screaming, 'My so-' before being cut off by literally being cut in half, as AkumaR's arm returns to the position it was in before the woman attempted an attack the top half of the woman's severed body hits the road hard. This makes every member of the mob to begin screaming and panic. People run past Remodi, screaming in horror. Blood spraying from the slaughtered woman poured out onto the road. Remodi's stomach turns, although no external change came upon her. Everything seemed to go darker, as Remodi focused more and more on the murderer. Everything was almost pitch black, until she saw a glow in the darkness. She and the person who had just brutally brought death upon three people, was now looking into her eyes. Remodi, as a master samurai at the clashing of swords would now appear to see in slow motion as AkumaR's arm raises and a blade forms on the hand facing toward Remodi, even though AkumaR's eyes seem to not notice the target in front of her, she begins to bring her blade hand down at Remodi. Remodi's eyes return to life, as she quickly twirls her knife in hand, catching the oncoming blade with it, blocking the attack. Remodi felt the burning of the souls around her, and was ready to make sure no more lives were stolen, even if she was submerged in icy, cold fear. Category:Earth Category:RP Areas Category:Locations